


A Loopy Spider

by ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi



Series: Irondad & Spiderson Dabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not really tho just wisdom teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi/pseuds/ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi
Summary: “M’s’er Star’?” Peter smiled, head rolling to the side facing Tony. “You wanna know my fav’rite superhero?”“Sure, who is it?”“It’s… it’s….” He shut his eyes for a moment before they shot open once again. “Spider-Man!”The man couldn’t help a small laugh, the kid was just so out of it. God, May was missing out. She should be getting here soon, though. “Well, I mean you’re Spider-Man so that makes se-”“I’m what?!“ Peter gasped, absolutely amazed at this revelation.





	A Loopy Spider

It had taken quite a lot of sedatives to ensure that Peter didn’t wake up in midst of the procedure- after all, who’d want to wake up while their wisdom teeth were being pulled out? Because of how quickly his metabolism burned through medicine, May decided to consult Tony on who to go to when Peter needed his wisdom teeth removed. “I can’t exactly ask the hospital to triple the anesthesia on him,” She had said. “Do you know someone we can to take him to?” Of course, after the rather concerning amount of times Peter had gotten injured patrolling and was in need of medical attention, there were a few doctors on the staff apt to deal with treating someone enhanced. Tony only really trusted Bruce and Helen to work on his kid though. 

So, Tony had invited May and Peter over to the tower- since it was closer than the compound- for a few days for Peter’s procedure and recovery, Peter being more focused on wanting to show his aunt around rather than the operation itself. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to it, after all, and it was a little nerve racking. May hadn’t been able to be there in the morning because of work, but she said that’d she be back the second she got off work. So, it was Tony there with Peter to help him relax before Helen gave him the sedative. 

“You nervous there, kiddo? You’re fidgeting a lot.” Tony asked, ruffling Peter’s curls before slinging that arm around his shoulder. 

“A little,” He admitted, not facing the man out of embarrassment. “I just don’t really want to wake up in the middle of it, y’know?”

“Don’t worry, Underoos. We got something strong enough to keep you under for it. And I’ll be here for when you wake up.”

 

“You think you, uh, could be here when they put me under?”

 

“I was planning on it.”

A few minutes later, Helen came in with the sedative and had Peter lie down on the medical bed so they wouldn’t have to resituate him themselves. The spiderling held tightly onto his pseudo-dad’s hand as the doctor prepped where the needle would be injected, rambling and making horrible quips out of nerves. Tony just went along with it, though. It helped him, so why ruin that? Once injected, Peter’s grip increased and then slacked as his head lolled to the side. Was he supposed to be out that fast? “Jesus, the hell did you give to him?”

 

“Basically a horse tranquilizer. Don’t worry, it’s safe on him.”

 

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

An hour and a half later, Peter came out of the operating room, still fast asleep. There was gauze in his mouth and his cheeks were extremely swollen, along with his hold head being wrapped up in bandages to keep his jaw clamped shut. There was, however, a small bit of drool trailing down his face. Tony had been notified as soon as Peter was getting out and was in his room in the medbay waiting for him. After all, he didn’t want the kid to wake up by himself. Tony wiped away the little saliva trail with the end of his sleeve and ran a hand through Pete’s hair, keeping it there. It was odd to see him past out in the medbay without him having nearly died before, and although Tony was relieved that that wasn’t the case- no more trauma needed in that poor kid’s life- there was a knot of anxiety in his stomach still. But this wasn’t like any of those times, this was just a simple dental operation. 

No bullet wounds, no stab wounds, it was fine. 

Peter was fine. 

They were all fine.

Eventually, Tony felt the spider starting to stir, a few pained groans coming from the slacked jaw. “Ow…” Was the first thing he said. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be “ow” for a while there, Peter-man.”

 

“M’s’er Star’?” God, his speech was slurred.

“Mhm, that’s me.”

“My mou’ ‘urts.” 

“I’m sure it does. At least you can eat all the ice cream you want until it’s better.”

 

Peter’s eyes lit up, and Tony could see just how drugged up he was now. It was actually kind of comical. “I ca’? Than’s, M’s’er Star’.”

Peter drifted off to sleep again for maybe five minutes before he woke up again as if they were still talking about ice cream. Tony humored his son as he rambled slurred nonsense, taking a few blackmail pictures for later and to show off to anyone and everyone in the building because, well, he can. It’s his building, his employees. 

“M’s’er Star’?” Peter smiled, head rolling to the side facing Tony. “You wanna know my fav’rite superhero?”

“Sure, who is it?”

“It’s… it’s….” He shut his eyes for a moment before they shot open once again. “Spider-Man!”

The man couldn’t help a small laugh, the kid was just so out of it. God, May was missing out. She should be getting here soon, though. “Well, I mean you’re Spider-Man so that makes se-”

“ _I’m what?!_ “ Peter gasped, absolutely amazed at this revelation. Just like that, May walked in, carrying a Quick Check bag with ice cream in it. “Aun’ May, I’m Spider-Man? Why di’n’t you tell me?” Peter was visibly distraught by how no one apparently told him that he was Spider-Man. He almost looked hurt by it, and the two adults couldn’t stop themselves from cracking up laughing. Peter would later on deny being this loopy, but video evidence from the room’s security cameras never lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, lads and lassies (and all y'all pals in between)!  
> Well, I saw a little twitter post of this, and just had to add some more. It's short, sorry, but it was fun to write, so I hope y'all like it!  
> \- <3 Sam  
> (Tumblr: ssssssssssssssssssspiderboi )


End file.
